The Promise
by Mystifying-Chimera
Summary: Can true love last more than one life time? -There's a second one coming up. I just divided a whole story into two parts. This is the first part, about ten to fifteen chapters. The second one's coming up soon.-
1. Chapter 1

The cold winter wind blew into my face, billowing my hair tangling itself. The crystal blue water was cold; my bare feet sloshed in the water. _It's a very cold day today, _that's what my nanny Carmilla said, _it might also snow. You better stay indoors. _She warned me. But I didn't listen to her. I never listen to anyone. They would be looking for me right now. Everybody in the castle would be searching everywhere. I can imagine Carmilla's face, when she finds me she will be really angry. I giggled, they don't like playing hide-and-seek. I don't know why; it's maybe because they never find me.

I kicked the icy water splattering my face and nice clothes.

"Skye!" somebody yelled behind me. The voice was familiar to me; it was small and sounded girlish. I always teased him about it; he would always pout his lips, frown, cross his arms across his chest then storm off. Also, he was the only one who called me Skye. Skye, because I always gazed at the blue sky. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be inside the castle?" he sat down beside me in the grass, "doing, I don't know, princess stuff?" he shrugged his shoulders. He took off his shoes and soaked his feet onto the water. His small body trembled from the cold.

"Princess, schmincess." I said waving my hand in the air. "I don't want to be stuck in that place forever," I breathed in some fresh air "and I don't want to be one of them." I glowered.

Tristyn didn't say anything; he just stared at the rippling water.

The silence between us spread on. Not one of us said anything for what seemed like forever. I thought about what was going to happen to my future and the life that my family had set out to me. The sun was already setting in the horizon. Carmilla would be very upset; I better get home before she does find me. I wouldn't her to find me here. I kicked the sparkling water for the last time before getting up.

"You can't escape your destiny." Tristyn mused.

I halted to look at him. I knew exactly what he means.

He turned his head up to face me, his deep green eyes expressed everything that he wanted to say. "Our paths are laid out for us when we were born. All we have to do is follow it. We have no choice."

"That's pretty deep for an eight-year-old." I stated, flashing one of toothy smiles at him.

"Your mind is too young for an eight-year-old body. You're like two." He said back to me "Maybe when you're twenty you will have the mind of an eight-year-old."

I sighed "Yeah, when I'm older." I brushed dirt off my used to be clean clothes. "I better go. It's getting late and I think they're really worried." Carmilla would be displeased with me. I could imagine her face red with anger. I put my small shiny slippers back on and started to walk away. Even though I was small, I could walk pretty fast.

Tristyn ran up to me, his shoes on his small hands. He was trying really hard to keep up with my fast pace. His breathe made small smokes in the air. "Skye,"

"Hmmm?" I kept puffing small smokes out of my mouth. It was fun to see the white small mists that I made.

"I have to tell you something." he almost whispered.

I looked at him curiously. I stopped puffing my own self made mist for a moment. What does he need to tell me now when he could tell me tomorrow? It doesn't seem that important.

Tomorrow we would be playing around our favourite fort; just at the edges of the forest. Big white boulders sat on the fringe of the forest. It made a good playground for us. He would play as the gallant knight while I would always play as the princess locked up in the tower. An imaginary fiery dragon and an evil witch would be guarding my prison tower, they kept brave young men at bay. He would have a thick long stick as a sword and he would smack it into a tree trunk pretending that it was the dragon. The fallen leaves were the dragon's deadly hot fire that comes out of its mouth. Tristyn would dodge them, moving here and there, jumping up and down. In the end of his mock battle, he would cross the little bridge to attain me. I would always give him butter biscuits, the ones that our cook made. A reward for his heroic act.

"I'm leaving, Skye." He said solemnly.

That stopped me from my train of thought and from my tracks. "What?!" I almost half yelled.

He stopped too just a few steps away from where I was. Tristyn put his index finger over his mouth shushing me. "Be quiet. Your voice is too loud. I'm just right beside you."

"Where are you going? Are you living in another town or in another place? Why are you leaving? Please don't leave. I will miss you. You're my only friend." the words came out in a rush but my voice was softer.

"We're moving to another country, I don't know which one. My father said we needed a change and you know that he doesn't want me to be around you. He says that it's too dangerous. The same with your family with you. I wish that it wasn't like this." His eyes fell down from my face to the ground. He kicked a pebble with his bare feet. He must be freezing cold now. The temperature's quickly dropping.

I couldn't agree with him more. Our family hated each other. They literally want to kill one another if one had had a chance. Even Carmilla doesn't approve of me befriending the harmless Tristyn. She told me once never to see him again. But, the next day I did the opposite to what she said. I couldn't avoid a day without seeing him.

"I am going to miss you too." He lifted up his face again and gazed into my eyes. His emerald eyes sparkled with playfulness. The one thing that I always see in his eyes, even when he was in despair. My favourite set of jewels. "Wait, I just remembered." He put his hand inside one of his jacket pocket and dug down.

I waited patiently while Carmilla waited impatiently.

Tristyn pulled out something shiny. It dangled from his small hand. "Here" he put the shiny thing in front of my face. It was a beautiful gleaming gold necklace, the pendant that dangled down was his family's emblem passed down from generation to generation.

"Isn't this your family's necklace that your father gave you?" I asked.

"I want you to have it. It would be a remembrance from me. So every time you need me just grasp that necklace in your hands and I would be there."

I put it on admiring it; their emblem always intrigued me. "Thank you." I said gratefully.

He smiled warmly; blood reddened his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything to give you. Your news was very sudden."

"No, it's all right. I don't need anything to remember you by. I won't forget you." He raised his right hand up and put it against his left chest "I promise."

I hugged him. A very rough but gentle hug. We both said bye at the same time and released each other.

"Bye" I said again before running away. I wasn't sure if he waved his hand at me or if it was just my imagination. I ran to my awaiting doom.

"Christina Elizabeth Vilanin!" Carmilla shouted at the top of her lungs when she saw me walking up to the gates of the castle.

She ran through the large front yard to meet me. I suddenly felt scared of what she would tell me. I know that she will lecture me till the end of my life.

Carmilla reached me in just a fleeting second. "Where have you been Christina? Your mother was very worried." she said. As if my mother would be worried about me. All she cares about is herself and her absolute beauty that no one can compare to. "Come on." She held out a hand to me. I took it; we both walked back to the huge stone castle, her hand prohibited me from running away. "We have to get ready for the ball. Your uncle would be glad to see you wear the dress he bought you from Denali."

I blocked her babbling, thinking of nothing but Tristyn. My dearest and only friend will be gone out of my life. He was the only one that really cared about me and treated me like everybody else. I groaned as we passed through the huge heavy mahogany doors. This is my fate, my destiny. Like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**_10 Years Later_**

Carmilla sat beside me in our drawing room. We sat silently as my parents and uncle discussed about me and my future. If I would really have one after this. It was hard to breathe with the tight corset strangling me to death. It was even harder to breathe when they conversed about my arranged marriage. I think I was hyper-ventilating because Carmilla squeezed my hand gently and whispered to me to breathe. I wasn't ready for any marriages, or even marry a man I don't love. But, I cannot argue with what they want.

"Do you think the King of England will marry her?" my father asked both my mother and uncle.

"I don't know..." my mother said distracted.

I didn't like the King of England; he was too old for me; about ten years age difference. And the size of his waist was a big no for me.

"The Prince of Wales maybe?" he suggested.

"Possible." she answered. "How about sultans, emperors, dukes, lords? There's a wide range of bachelors out there." she looked at both their faces searching for an answer.

"Hmmm..." was what my uncle just said. He had his hand on his chin thinking deeply about something. Uncle was never the type who discussed things.

Father took a sip from his cup emptying it in one big gulp. The red liquid trickled down from his lips. He quickly wiped it off with his handkerchief.

"We can have a ball!" my uncle suddenly said enthusiastically. Father and mother looked at him listening carefully. Uncle loved balls and parties; he always held one and went to one. "We could invite all the young suitors from around the globe. We could choose who is really worth having young Christina as their bride. I'm sure this would be much easier than picking one right out of our heads."

Silence for a second then they were busy talking about a new topic. Of course, no one would turn down any of uncle's suggestions. Even mother and father can't argue with him. If they did, it's either die or banished from the estate – if uncle's being generous. I am his favourite niece out of all my other cousins. He would always have a gift for me from the different places he travelled to. He also told me some of the family's secret that only he knows. One of the biggest things that he told me was that I was going to be the next in line for his place. Nobody has ever been chosen to replace uncle. I was the only heiress. Uncle Lorano was also my favourite. He started taking care of me since I was a baby. I love him more than my own father. At least he cares about me more than any one besides Carmilla.

"So, it is settled." my father spoke up after their long conversation. I know he was addressing me "We will have a ball in a month's time."

I didn't move or breathe as my parents passed me to exit the room. Uncle stopped before me, he knelt to my level. His face never changed since I have first seen him. A perfect straightened pale face. His dark onyx eyes glinted in the light; his long black hair was tied neatly behind his head; his lips were always cherry red and he always had that hollow look in his eyes. It was as if he had no soul. My father looks like him, a sharp nose, long black hair, a long face with high cheekbones, skin as white as snow. Except father has the eyes that are a colour of green mixed with yellow like my late grandmother.

"I am sorry my dear for what you have to go through," he said feeling sympathy for me "I know this is really hard for you but this is part of our tradition." he smiled then patted my head like he used to do when I was little. "You will accept all of this as time goes." he then stood up and left.

I didn't want this to happen, any of this. If I could just be someone else who doesn't have to go through this, if I was just born in a different family; raised as a normal human, if my whole family wasn't like this. But I know that I will be stuck here forever.

Carmilla patted my cheeks with her pink handkerchief. I didn't even know that I was crying; Carmilla tried to soothe me. I leaned onto her shoulder letting my anger out in tears. She was whispering comforting words in my hair shushing me once and again. Her arms around me were more comforting than her words were.

A month later, the time of the ball came. Kings, princes, emperors, lords, dukes, sultans from all over the world all came in different beautifully oriented carriages pulled by elegant well-bred horses. The spacious ball room was slowly being filled with guests. Father, uncle and Carmilla were down stairs greeting every one of the guests as they entered the castle.

I sat in front of my mirror waiting for what will happen to me. This was the night were my parents and uncle's going to choose a husband for me. An arranged marriage. There were enough men to choose from and a wide variety too.

Someone knocked on the door gently. When I didn't answer they let themself in. It was my mother wearing the most glorious and most expensive gown that any one has ever seen. Small glittering gemstones decorated the waistline. The very top was as red as ruby and her big skirt was a dark red. The sleeves were cut short showing her smooth white arms. She wore big diamonds around her neck and ears. She also had diamonds around the slippers that she wore. Her hair was done up being held by pins and she had make-up on. It even made her more beautiful than ever. The most beautiful woman that anyone had set eyes on. I looked into the mirror, the same features gawked at me only the hair was a different colour. My mother's light brown hair was replaced with a deep midnight black. Anyone who would look at us would know that we were related.

She stood awkwardly at the door not knowing what to do. I stared at her waiting for her to do or say anything. When she saw my hair wasn't ready yet; she came over and picked up the golden brush. She brushed my hair in silence slowly unknotting every loop in my hair. I didn't say anything that would disturb this moment. Without a word, she had done my hair up with ties and pins. My long black hair was exactly like hers now. I must admit that she did a pretty good job. Above all the hair, she placed a shining tiara on my head. The crown for a princess.

"You look beautiful." she said silently.

I wonder if she said it as a compliment or as something else. Was she envying me or was she being a mother?

"Tonight's going to be a big night. You have to greet the guests politely and if someone asks you to dance with them, dance with them." she lectured me sternly. "Most importantly, no matter who we choose don't complain about it. Understood?"

I nodded my head. I was ready to throw up on my dress and all over the table, where my make-up and jewellery stood. I held my necklace tightly. The necklace that Tristyn gave me before he left. I never took it off. Every time I was scared or was missing him; I always held onto my necklace. And every time did I so, it felt like he was really there beside me. My family didn't mind me wearing their enemies emblem; since they heard about their imminent move, they we're happy.

Mother saw what I was holding. She gently took it from me prying my hand to open. She studied it very carefully turning it round and round. I was worried that she would take it away from me. I don't know how I would survive without it. It was the only thing that kept me together.

"Hmmm. Interesting." she said to herself. "I have never seen their emblem before but now that I see it; all I could say is, interesting thing. A dragon being plunged by a sword. I think ours is much more heroic than this." she said with a vile tone. She dropped it and washed her hands with water that was supposed to be for my face; I would have someone to change it. She patted her hands dry with a towel. "No offence intended to you." she said apologetically after a while.

I looked back into the mirror. In the background, I could see my mother observing my room. She would be having someone to renovate my room tomorrow. The look in her eyes tells me that she does not like this room.

I sighed. _"No offence intended to you." _my mother's last sentence went round my head. Only me, not them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mother sat down on the massive bed in the middle of the vast room. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I know how you feel, Christina. I too adored someone." she confessed. She fiddled with the gemstones on her gown; her eyes still closed.

I was surprised by this sudden outburst of my mother's past life. She wouldn't normally tell me stories about her life. I listened more closely. This may be the only time that she is going to open up to her daughter.

"I was in love with this man." her eyes still shut, maybe remembering about her past. "It was before I met your father. He was the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen. He was the perfect man for me; everything that I wanted in a husband came in one package. We were both deeply in love with each other. We loved each other more than life.

"He would always come around my house at night sneaking in my glass balcony door. My parents never approved of him. He worked as a fisherman in the docks; he had a small house near the beach living with his ill father, he smelled like fish every time I saw him, he always wore his dirty ripped shirt and pants; he didn't have any decent clothing. He was poor or as my parents called his kind, a rat. But I didn't care about those things. I didn't care if I smelled like fish every day. All that mattered was our affection for each other.

"Time passed and I heard about my arranged marriage with Edmund, your father. We lovers decided to run away, just the two of us. His father would be taken care by a close friend and I was happy to leave my parents. I would be leaving my old life behind.

"We decided that we will leave after he returns home from his last trip to the sea. He promised me that he would come back for me. Of course, I waited patiently. I always looked out the balcony for his familiar dirty white shirt. I already packed up my bag and hid it inside my closet so no one would know about our plan. For days, I have waited for him, watching the sea from my balcony. But he never came back. I was starting to lose hope; my wedding was already a week away.

"Then one night, when I was asleep. A soft tap came to my glass door. I woke up and unveiled the curtain. My heart stopped for a millisecond in joy. I remember being really happy; until now nothing can compare to that happiness. I quickly dressed up, my hands were shaking in excitement. He even had to help me with my dress. I got my bag from the closet ready to leave my life behind me. He had tied a strong thick rope to the railing to help me down. It was too risky to take the front door. My father had the house guarded; in every corner and space, there was nowhere to hide. We had to sneak really quietly out of our estate. Once outside, we got onto the cart being pulled by a horse. I sat in the old wooden cart and he sat on the horse leading it away.

"We didn't lose anytime. He had the horse in full speed. We didn't get far till horses started chasing us. Men were riding the horses, they were armed; swords, forks, shovels, knives, anything that would cause pain, they had it. Father was one of the men. He was the one leading the group. He pushed the horse up to its fastest speed, but with the cart behind, the horse couldn't excel. It was not too long till they caught up with us, surrounding us. We had no chance of escape.

"'Give me back my daughter, you filthy rat!' my father yelled. My father threatened to kill him if he didn't hand me in.

"I was terrified to lose him so I gave myself in; not wanting to cause any harm to him. I got out of the cart and onto my father's horse. I watched my lover as we descended into the night. I watched in sadness as I saw him crumple in pain. That was the first and last time I saw him cry. Little did I know it was also the last moment I had with him.

"A week later when I got married, news travelled to me." mother stopped taking a long pause. She filled her lungs with air before continuing. "They told me he was dead." another long pause "He killed himself. He didn't want to live without me." she sighed "I was devastated when I left him that night. His face twisted in pain and anger. I was shattered when he died. I was ready to kill myself but Edmund was always there comforting me, supporting me. He cared for me when I couldn't take care of myself.

"That was when I opened my eyes up from my terrible nightmare." as if demonstrating it she opened up her eyes, but not meeting with mine. "My feelings for your father had changed since then. Even though I love Edmund with all my heart, I will never forget the man that made me realize that I could love someone who ever they may be." she finished her story coming back to the present.

It was a shock hearing all of this from my mother. I never knew that she loved someone more deeply than my father. Father and mother love each other so much. Even the way they look at each other, you would know that they have that special connection. An emotional connection that no one can break. They were made for each other. It was kind of hard to think that mother loved someone more than she did with father. It was never a happy ending with them. Though. But she found a new love with my father. She has never forgotten about him until now. Will it be like that with me and Tristyn? Will I be playing the role of my mother or that unnamed man?

"Come on Christina." my mother said standing up from the bed. She straightened up her clothes before walking up to me. "I think they are ready to see you now."


	4. Chapter 4

Men crowded me seeking my attention. It was all confusing. They would all talk at once, getting louder than the other. I had danced with a couple of them, had a chat with them, befriended some of them. But no one in this crowd of men seemed to catch my interest.

My mind was still revolving around my mother's story and the unnamed man. It was a tragic story. They loved each other so much. But her father never approved of him. He was poor _"a filthy rat"_ as my grandfather quoted. I never imagined that my lovable grandfather was something like that when he was younger. He was so sweet to me. He gave me everything I wanted. Behind all those years, he was the bad man in my mother's young life. I may never see him the same way again.

I sat down on a chair for a rest. All the dancing had worn me out. I looked around the room for my parents and uncle. I could not see their familiar faces around the crowd. I think that they had already found someone.

Carmilla walked gracefully around the crowd towards me. She didn't touch the ones around her or even bump into them. The smile on her face reached up from ear to ear. The atmosphere around her seemed enlightened. She wasn't the old Carmilla that I knew. My nanny that always supported me. The problems in her face all disappeared; she was once again the young twenty-five year old who first came here. Her life was saved by my uncle. He saw her dying on the dark streets of London. A deep wound in her side. Blood was quickly pouring out of her; her life was already slipping by every ticking second.

Carmilla told me her story so many times when I was young. She was so glad that uncle Lorano saved her life. She was grateful that her life wasn't wasted on the streets. She said that in exchange for her life she had to serve him for the rest of her existence.

As she came closer, I saw that someone was following behind her. A young man about twenty-six or so. I think he was the duke of some town near here or something. When she stopped with her escort the two made a stunning pair. Both had hair like corn silk, eyes like the bright clear sky. The two matched; the one piece had found the other broken piece.

"Are you having fun?" she asked while she swayed to the tune of the music.

I looked at the side of the room, the guests were happily dancing with their partners. They were doing the waltz now. "I guess the party's all right." I said observing the men and women in glamorous clothes. "Do you know where mother and father are?" I asked her.

She stopped swaying and the smile that was plastered on her face before disappeared. There was just one thing that this means.

"Oh" is what I managed to say. I could not find my voice to talk; I didn't even want to talk. All my energy was gone in just a flash.

Carmilla looked at me concerned, her energy was gone too. She was once again my care taker. She knew she couldn't say anything to help my problems. Nobody can help me. This was my fate.

"I think I will be going to my room now." I said mechanically. Party's over for me.

She just nodded her head and watched me walk off. She whispered something to her confused escort. Maybe explaining what was happening. I left them there. I felt guilty ruining Carmilla's night. She didn't need to hold my problems on her shoulders too.

When I got to my room, I quickly shut the door. Kicking my slippers off in the process. I yanked my tiara off my head and throwing it to the ground, it rolled under the bed. I won't be able to see that for a while or until my mother sees it tomorrow. The pins in my hair slowly fell out letting my long hair drop down to my waist. As I plumped down on the bed I started screaming into the pillow until my throat ached.

This is their entire fault. If they didn't have me then I won't be here in this situation. I'd rather die than be in this family. I hate them. I hate them.


	5. Chapter 5

The marriage was a month away. Everything was already organized. I already have my white wedding gown; it was hanging up in the closet. I glowered at it every time I saw it. The invitations were already sent, the large back yard was already being tidied up. The flowers were already blooming for spring. Different bright colours decorated the edges of the yard. Every morning when I walked around the yard I could smell the wonderful perfumes of the exotic flowers.

Today, everyone's busy. All the servants were packing up for their two week vacation and they were checking the castle, with a hundred rooms, if they were ready for the guests. Today, all our relatives from the Vilanin side are going to reunite. We were going to have a little get together; they brought their gifts for us for our wedding and their own food; including ours too. Tonight I was going to be turned. I was going to be a full Vilanin.

My uncle has decided that I was going to be the last, ending the line to me. That's why they delayed the wedding. I was supposed to get married two years ago. But they wanted me to enjoy my human life as long as I can.

Uncle and Carmilla greeted the guests by the door as they came in. From high noon till sunset, the guests kept coming in. Mother and father showed the guests to the room that they were going to accommodate.

About a hundred people filled the castle, including the 'food' that they brought with them. As the time of the night came, everyone filed in the spacious room under the castle, or the basement as some servants called it. The 'basement' was much bigger than the ball room upstairs. It was the biggest room in the castle. The area was brightly lit with candles that were scattered around the edges of the place. The tall candle stands took up most of the room making it hard to move around while trying not to burn anything. A large thrown that looked like a king's chair was standing at the very end of the room; behind the chair, a large red tapestry hanged down from the ceiling. It had the clan's emblem; a red dragon and a red phoenix both heads tilted up blowing fire. The fire crowded around the two creatures making a perfect circle.

The murmurs and whispers were stopped when uncle came out the entrance door followed by my parents and lastly, me. Uncle wore his suit, the one he always wore in these kind of ceremonies; a dark suit with a white shirt underneath, he also wore a red velvet cape. It flowed behind him as he walked gracefully. Father wore the same attire as uncle but with a black cape. Mother had a gown that didn't use much fabric than the rest of the other gowns; an off shoulder strap and what looked similar to a bodice, was outside instead of being covered by a top. Her skirt didn't have wiring to puff it. The skirt was straight down. She had her beautiful soft brown hair out. It smoothly flowed down her back to her waist, it looked like a small cape. I wore a completely different dress than my mother; I wore a Victorian dress that had small shining diamonds and other gemstones stuck onto the dress. It was kind of like the dress that my mother wore at the ball, but mine had more gleaming gemstones and the gown was a dark blue. The stones glittered as I passed the rows of candles.

Uncle sat down on the thrown; father stood beside him on the right while mother and I stood on the left. Everybody bowed down as uncle descended down to the chair; even the others, who weren't part of the family, bowed.

"Tonight," uncle's booming voice echoed around the room "my niece, my child, my granddaughter," his arm extended in front of me "born in the family of Vilanins; the name that my forefathers gave me and the name that I have given you all. I, Lorano, the father of you all and the very first human who turned into a creature. A creature of strength, power, speed, intellect, and beauty. A creature that some human call a vampire or the pale monster." he scanned everyone's faces. "Tonight, Christina Elizabeth, born under the name of Vilanin, will be a part of us. Today, she will be what she was born to be. She will now be a true Vilanin!"

The whole room echoed with the sounds of clapping as everybody applauded.

Uncle lifted his arm, his palm towards everybody. Soon enough, they all stopped. "My little dear Christina would be the last member of our family to be turned into a vampire. My legacy will end in her blood."

Whispers started to arouse slowly growing as talking.

"Silence!" uncle's loud voice silenced the crowd. "I have decided that it was time to quit. She will be the last heiress to my power. This family is getting bigger and bigger. I thought that this was the time to stop. It was also the time to retire. A week after today I will be resting in my coffin to a place that nobody will know. I will be sleeping until the right time comes to walk the earth again. I also give my full authority to Christina. After I leave, she would be the one taking my place." another burst of whispers filled the room. This time uncle did not silence them.

The last few sentences that uncle announced was a surprise to me. He was going to leave and the worst thing was that nobody will know where he would be buried. I would have to talk to him after this.

After a minute had passed, Carmilla came out from the door. She held a golden tray with both hands. On top of the tray was a golden goblet with rubies and garnet around it. The tray also held a knife, gold too, with the handle decorated with different designs. My gown matched the goblet and knife. Carmilla knelt down on one knee, her head bent down, the tray raised above her head.

Uncle took the knife and cut his wrist, father had the chalice under catching the blood. In a matter of seconds, the dripping blood stopped; uncle's wound has already healed. He put the knife back on the tray; father handed him the goblet filled with blood. Without any word or command I walked closer to the throne. I knew what I had to do; take the cup, drink the blood, faint, wake up, and be a whole new different person. I have seen this method so many times that I knew all the steps.

He handed me the cup, I tried not to breathe in the scent of the blood. I also closed my eyes so I wouldn't see what I was about to drink. My heart was beating really fast for the last time. This was going to be my last moment to be a human. I slowly lifted it to my mouth; the cold thick liquid flowed down to my tongue then to my throat. It tasted bitter and sour; I was ready to throw it all back out again when I felt a sharp pang in my heart. It was as if a knife was being plunged into it. My eyes flew open from the sudden pain. I heard a loud clang, a heavy metal dropping onto the floor, my head felt dizzy. I saw two images of father, his arms held out waiting for me to fall. Then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone brightly outside the castle walls, hundreds of people were outside excited for the wedding of Prince Eric of Denmark and Princess Christina of Mullakia. Everybody in the castle was getting edgy for the big event. People running here and there fixing and checking stuff. The outdoor wedding couldn't be on any other date. This was the only day that was nice and sunny; enough to have a wedding outdoors.

Uncle Lorano was gone before my wedding day. I wish that he was here right now; he would be able to comfort me. Before he left, we had a private conversation. He told me clues where to find him, if I ever needed his help. Otherwise, not to disturb him at all; I was also told not to tell anyone about the clues they would need to find him themselves.

I looked anxiously out the window into the yard filled with chairs and flowers and people. People from Eric's side and people from my side. I went over to the table in the middle of the room. I filled a crystal cup with drink and drank it all down. I was being careful not to spill any on my white wedding gown.

"I cannot do this. I cannot do this. I cannot do this." I chanted to myself while walking back and forth, the pendant in my hand. "I don't want to do this."

A soft knock came to the door disturbing me from my train of thought.

The door creaked open, Carmilla came in unsmiling. She knew how I felt; being around each other for a very long time will have its effects. We two can somehow sense what the other feels and automatically, that's how the other feels. She knows how much I want to jump out the window and run away.

"You look beautiful, Christina." she said softly.

I timidly smiled without much feeling into it.

"Come on. Its time." she held out her hand to take mine. The bouquet that she was holding consisted of white roses. She held onto it until we got downstairs; father stood at the end of the stairs, he looked up at me. She pressed my hands around the bouquet squeezing them gently then kissing my cheek. Then she left to take her place as the bride's maid. Everybody was already in their seats waiting for the bride to come out.

Father looked at me proudly; his eyes glinting with happiness. It was the first time I have seen him so happy. He hugged me gently careful not to touch my overly done hair. "My child," he whispered "you are very gorgeous today. You look just like your mother."

As soon as he said that mother suddenly appeared standing beside him. She sweetly smiled at me before hugging. "Oh my little Christina. You are the prettiest girl that I have ever seen. I love you." she let go of me taking her place beside father.

"Darling, no matter what happens you know that we are there for you. We will always love you." father said.

I almost cried at his words. It was the very first time that I heard them say they love me. The tune of the piano played, I took father's arm, mother walked up first down the aisle then it was our turn. We slowly walked up to the front where the pastor and my soon-to-be husband stood.

This was the first time I saw him. I think that it was very hard for him too, marrying a girl that he has never met and doesn't love. We have never talked to each or even sent a note or message. I haven't even seen him at the ball last month.

Father took off my hand from his arm; keeping my hand in his, he handed it out to Eric. I stood beside him; father kissed my cheek before taking his seat.

As the pastor began to his words to start the ceremony, a scream came from behind us. Eric and I turned to see who it was. A horrifying image surprised us. One of my relatives from the Vilanin side was struck in the centre of his head with a silver arrow. The body fell off the seat becoming dust as it hit the ground. Soon after the incident, more arrows fell down from the sky along with daggers and Japanese shurikens; all made out of silver. One by one, people from the Vilanin ancestry vanished. Human people started to panic. They ran out of the way trying to dodge the incoming weapons. Most of them accidentally got hit by a weapon, killing them instantly. But their death wasn't like our people.

The Vilanins' when stuck, would burn before puffing out to black ashes. Silver was the one thing that could kill vampires. If it was struck in our bodies. We have never touched silver. They have never allowed it inside the castle.

Most of the vampires already fled. But the sound of screams tells me that we were surrounded. I knew exactly what was going on; it was an ambush and by the emblem carved onto the weapons, I knew who it was or who they were. The emblem on the weapons were the same one hanging down from my neck.

Seeing that there was no escape, some stood to fight, including my parents and Carmilla. The shower of flying weapons subsided. It was all quiet for a moment. They waited for their enemies to come; they were ready to fight for their lives. Eric stood protectively in front of me. He was trying to be gallant by defending me. He had drawn out his sword from its sheath. The poise of his body tells me that he was ready to strike.

I placed a hand on his tensed shoulder; he turned his head to face me; his body still faced forward. "Please, don't risk your life protecting me." I said "This fight is against my family and them."

"But I am part of your family now." he said a bit hurt.

I didn't plan to make it sound like that. I just didn't want to see him get hurt even if I just met him. He was right here in front of me risking his life to guard me; he also just met me. He has a future ahead of him. He has a country to run; he would find a better bride that would suit him. Maybe a one that he would love and would give his affections back. If he leaves now, he would be safe from the clash. They won't hurt him because he is a human. I saw them let a human pass through their packed fence.

"Please go." I gently pleaded.

He stood there thinking for a while then he put his sword back onto its casing. "Be careful." he said and quickly pecked me on the lips. He ran up to the very line of soldiers. Sure enough they let him through.

I ripped the gown on the side so I could move more easily. I was going to fight for and with my family. My nails grew to claws and my fangs popped out. They would be the only weapons that I have.


	7. Chapter 7

The soldiers drew closer to us; we attacked them before they could do anything. We managed to kill a few before they regained themselves. The fight was on. Both sides were fast and good. The soldiers have clearly been trained well, maybe starting when they were little. As the battles went on, their numbers dwindled and ours too. Most of the Vilanin turned to ashes leaving the green grass grey with dust. I saw some of them die before my eyes; my close cousin Tanya was slashed into two in front of me. My father's sister Clare was struck in the heart with a silver spear, screaming as she burst into flames. Sometimes I would have a glimpse of father fighting for his life; mother trying to kill as many people as she can, even in her big gown she moved swiftly and smoothly. I saw Carmilla was almost shot in the head with a knife. That almost took up all my attention; one man saw his opportunity and raised his club to smash my head. I saw him in the corner of my eye. I quickly ran behind him and holding his head, I twisted it to the side till I heard a crack. I let his body drop to the floor getting my hands on another one.

The battle seems to go to their favour. Only a number of us were left. Father was already dust

lying somewhere around the ground. Mother was still standing up, her dress in ruins; one of her hand was lost but her other wounds were rapidly healing. Carmilla stood her ground. It was the first time I saw such madness in her eyes. It was like burning fire. I wanted to go and fetch uncle right now but if I do leave they would all die. I don't have much time either looking for him.

In all the chaos, I accidentally tripped on a dead body of a man wearing his armour but the helmet was gone along with the head. A soldier saw me on the ground; he raised his sword right above his head about to deliver my death. I couldn't move from my spot because his foot was crashing my ribs. I didn't have the urge to fight anymore either. I just wanted to end this quickly. There was no reason to fight anymore. We were quickly losing. I closed my eyes shut waiting for the sharp blade to pierce my soft skin. When almost a minute has passed and I didn't feel the pain, I opened up my eyes. The soldier had his sword down holding it with one hand; the other hand was just underneath the helmet. I was confused; he wasn't trying to kill me. He lifted his helmet up revealing his face.

I gasped when I saw his face. It was the face that I would never forget. Though he was taller, more mature and lost all his baby fat and the face did not look exactly like the one I was used to seeing. His face showed his cheekbones, it was skinnier, his lips were broad, his hair was lighter than before. But his eyes never changed; it still stayed the same. My favourite set of eyes; always had mischief and playfulness behind them and a twinkle in the corner. Right now the eyes showed surprise and curiosity and sadness?

My own expression mirrored his. Maybe we were thinking the same thing. He took off his heavy foot that weighed more by the metal boot. He held out a hand to me helping me up. No one seemed to notice us. They were all busy fighting. I could not make a sound. I could not put words together to make a sentence. I could see he was also struggling to say something. We stood there gazing at each other for a whole minute.

He came into his senses first. "Come," his voice was also different now. It was not like the one I used to tease him about. "we cannot stand here in the middle of a war."

He grabbed my hand before I could even say anything. We dodged every attack and weapons. Sometimes he shielded us with his shield from a flying knife. Luckily, all the way through no one noticed us. The last horrific battle that I saw was Carmilla being surrounded by huge soldiers. She looked helpless in the centre, growling at them. We all know who won the battle today and the ones who lost. I was also sure that my uncle and I are the only members left of the Vilanin family.

We didn't stop until we reached the mouth of the forest. He didn't let go of my hand. He pulled me into his chest giving me a tight hug. If I was still a human I sure would be crashed.

"Skye" he murmured into my hair. It was the first in a decade that someone called me by that name.

"Tristyn" I said hugging him back smiling. He still remembered me. After all these years he still kept his promise. It was a real comforter.

"Oh Skye" he whispered letting go and looking at me from an arm's length.

I was really embarrassed by my look. My hair was sticking out of its place. Blood stained my gown and ashes darkened it.

His eyes settled on the necklace. He smiled gently. "You still have it."

I looked down on my necklace too. "I never took it off." I put my hand around the pendant rubbing it with my thumb. "It kept me whole throughout my life."

He looked at my face placing a hand on my cheek. His thumb caressed my face.

It all suddenly felt like a déjà vu. I felt like a little girl again playing my favourite game, princess, castles, and dragons. Right in front of me was my knight in shining armour. He would defeat all the bad monsters that kept me in the castle and rescue me. But this wasn't any child's game anymore. This was real. We're not playing our game.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring butter biscuits." I suddenly blurted out. My mind was still in the past.

Tristyn laughed. From all the things that were happening right now he even managed to laugh. He still had his eyes fixed up on me. "I can't believe that you have grown more than I did."

I frowned. "I think you are the one who has grown more. You look so different now."

He chuckled. "That's what you get from all the training for the past ten years."

"Why did you ambush us on my wedding?" I couldn't help but ask.

His face suddenly fell. His hand dropped from my face. "We heard news about a wedding. A lot of vampires were going to be there. We couldn't waste an opportunity like this. So we took our chance." he didn't look at me in the eyes while he said this.

"Did you know that it was my family you were eliminating?" my voice was a bit harsher than intended.

He nodded his head sadly. "The news did not just say about the wedding but also your family." he explained carefully. "The news also included a family member being turned into the very last vampire. We saw this as a chance. We could eliminate the most powerful family and the vampire lord in just one shot. But, I never expected that it was your wedding," he cringed when he said the last word "and I didn't know that you were the last member to be turned into a a... vampire." he choked as he said the creature that I am now.

I didn't know if I should be angry or not. My whole family had died because of _them_. I saw them as they were destroyed in front of my face; I heard them scream in agony and fear. Their ashes blown onto my stained white gown. How could I not forget about this day? It will haunt until the day I ceased to exist.

"I am really sorry" he apologised "I was deciding to get you out of here before the war started. That was when I didn't know that they turned you. I wasn't expecting that they are doing it earlier than the time that the others were turned."

My whole body was shaking with anger and sadness. If I could cry, I would right now; but my body doesn't depend on water anymore to survive.

Tristyn took a step back recognising the danger. He had one of his hands resting on his sword's handle.

He had every right to be cautious. I don't know what I would do if I lost my temper.

His eyes held pity and sadness. He didn't want to hurt me; I knew what he felt.

I tried to breathe in and out; I accidentally inhaled his sweet scent. It thrilled me. How could he smell so delicious with all the other blood around him? My mouth started to become dry; my throat burned for that hot sweet beverage brewing inside him. I wonder what he tastes like. I can ask him for a drop; only a drop that's all. Just a taste. Would it be like any other?

_Control!_

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the blood pulsating on his veins. I also stopped breathing, rubbing my temples with my fingers. _Control. Control. Control_. I've already had ten mice as a snack before the wedding and we had a feast last night so I'm not hungry. He was still, a foot apart from me. He was waiting for me to calm down. He has changed so much in these past few years. He's not the little kid that I used to know. What has he been up to now? I thought to myself the questions that I wouldn't be able to say out loud. Has he been betrothed yet?

I quickly cringed from that thought. Tristyn shifted his foot forward; maybe he noticed me cringe. Far in the distance, people in big groups were walking towards the forest. I can hear them calling Tristyn's name. I suddenly opened up my eyes, alert.

"They're looking for you." I said quickly that the words seemed like a mumble.

His eyes were wide with surprise. "Go now before they find you." he turned to face the way to the castle. "Go. I don't want them to find you alive."

Now sadness really over washed me. This again was another goodbye. It may take a long time to see him again. I quickly hugged him tightly but soft enough for him to breathe. "I'll miss you again." I whispered in his shielded chest.

"I'll miss you too, Skye." he kissed my bushy hair before we parted.

I ran in lightning speed through the forest. I have ripped half of my skirt so I could run freely. Behind me, Tristyn lightly cut himself with his sword, as the others came. He explained to them that he was fighting against me, the last of the Vilanin's; he had successfully triumphed with my ashes blown into the grass. When he finished his story the soldiers cheered in victory. Happy that they won the battle.

I kept running distracting myself by counting the trees that passed me. I didn't think about what happened today. I would not remember what happened to my family. Uncle Lorano can sleep in his coffin where ever he is. I will not wake him up to let him know his whole family had died except for me. He would kill everyone who became part of the war, even Tristyn. I didn't want my uncle to die too. If he died all the vampires in the world would become weaker, vulnerable, including me. I would let time pass me.

From now on, I am not to be recognized as Princess Christina Elizabeth Vilanin, the last vampire of the Vilanin clan.


	8. Chapter 8

74 Years Later...

I shied away from the world for seventy-four years. Hunting only when the sun is down; sleeping in the morning. I tried to make myself busy so I wouldn't have to think back to that day. My skin started turning really pale; being inside the shadows and away from the sun really changes appearances. My mouth and lips were always red from the blood. Sometimes I never got the chance to clean myself because I always keep moving from one place to another. I would be sometimes in caves or graveyards sleeping. I avoided any contact with people, except the ones that I hunted. I don't want a hoard of people trying to kill me again.

I haven't seen Tristyn or heard from him. But, every day I open my eyes till the time I go to sleep, there was no day that passed did I not think about him or wished to see him. These past years seemed more than seven decades. Not seeing him made me feel depressed and I felt lonelier than ever. Without my family to distract and entertain me, life to me now seemed nothing more than a rock in my shoe.

The sun had already set over the horizon; the moon arose shimmering new light to the sleeping town. This was the time I arise from my daylight sleep. Hunger and frustration always washes me when I wake up like a little baby waking up from its nap. By this time, I let my animal side of me take over. No trace of human sanity is left in me.

My surroundings look different at night time. The gravestones were covered by early mists that converged to a thick hazy fog. The place was also eerie and silent. I could here right now with the rest of them; undisturbed by the changing world. I could've been a mortal like the rest of them. My body would've been wrinkled, deep lines drawn onto my face, grey hair, a body so ancient that was too weak to move.

I used to fantasize, when I was little, that I would grow old with my beloved beside me. Waiting for our time to come. We would both die at the same time because neither of us would want to be separated from the other. Unfortunately, none of these fantasies would happen anymore.

I stalked the night looking for a prey. Today, no one was lost in the dark. No lost traveller or a wandering villager. Hunger is going to kill me if I don't get any blood. I haven't fed for three straight days; the longest that I have been without feeding. Street lights were dimly lit, the candles inside flickering every minute. Rats scurried across the street. I grabbed one sinking my fangs into it. The rat wrestled in my hand at first trying to break free out of my iron grasp. Then a few seconds later it stilled. The body now limp in my hand. The blood of the small creature wasn't satisfying enough; I needed more.

Beyond the stone street, a young in his twenties was swaying his way to his home. He was drunk; I could tell from the smell. The sweet scent of his blood was mixed with alcohol was wafting in the air like a musty perfume. I guess this will have to do. I'm too hungry to think of the consequences of drinking blood from a drunk human.

I slowly walked over to him. I tried to look appealing even in these clothes. He smirked at me when he noticed that I was approaching him.

"Hello there, ma'am. Nice night to be out." he greeted me while bowing slightly.

It seems my charms have worked. "Indeed it is. Sir. Its affine evening to be walking down the city."

He nodded taking his eyes off me. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for a young lady to be alone at night especially in this city. There's a lot of reports of missing people."

"I have heard about those horrible news. I have seen some notices on the walls about those people in the main square."

"Terrible, isn't it?" he shook his head gently. "Who would such a thing?"

Of course I knew the answer but I didn't say it aloud. I wouldn't want to scare off my prey. The back of my throat was already burning with thirst. It yearned for the hot liquid in his body. I had to have it now but not in here. The place was crowded with small apartments; people would hear him scream. I have to lure him to a private place.

He stood there not knowing what to do next. It clearly shows that he was inexperienced with girls. He just kept looking at my face and at my ragged dress ripped in some areas.

"Could you, kind sir, escort me?" I asked innocently.

He suddenly perked up delighted to what I have suggested. "I would be a gentleman and escort the beautiful young lady."

I smiled at him and at my success.

I had him following my heel like a dog. I navigated him to my planned spot. He didn't seem to mind the long walk or the changing scenery around him. All he had on his mind was me. He didn't talk the whole way. I had led him to the quietest place in town, the cemetery. The thick fog would be a great cover for us if somebody notices the scream.

I stopped suddenly and turned to face him. He almost bumped into me.

"Are you visiting a dead relative?" he asked confused. It was the first time he noticed he was in a cemetery.

I put a finger to his lips "Shhh" I took the step between us. I could smell it clearer now, stronger.

He was breathing so hard; his heart was drumming in his chest.

I tilted my head to the side, my tongue went up his next caressing his hot skin. My huge fangs popped out. The young man didn't know what I was doing or going to do to him. I slowly sunk my fangs into him. They were like tiny sharp daggers punching holes into his skin. The man yelled as soon as he knew what was happening. He struggled to get the out of my arms but I was stronger than him.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. He couldn't move an inch. I ignored his pleas and kept drinking.

The struggles and screams eventually stopped. His body limp in arms. I pulled him closer to me. The blood didn't taste delicious as I imagined it to be. The alcohol as too strong. It sunk into my body with the blood. The alcohol was transmitted into my veins making me as drunk as he drunk as he was. I drained him before letting his body fall. I would have buried him but his body had too much alcohol. I swayed like he did. I need to get out of here before they found out that a vampire was terminating their town.

I walked out of the cemetery gates; my hand had to hold onto the steel fence so I wouldn't fall over. Life went on like this. I don't hate it, I don't love it.


	9. Chapter 9

I reached the neighbouring town before sunrise. My clouded mind has now cleared since last night. I didn't need the support anymore. This new town was much smaller and isolated. Small shops scattered the town's small square; carts and stalls were starting to open getting ready for the day. Fishermen put their fresh catch in order by size and type of fish, farmers stacked their harvests, different merchants organised their stuff. Ah... the simple life of being a human. I envied them for it.

For once, I decided to change my routine. Instead of sleeping in a lonely place; I decided to walk around with the humans for a while. This is something I haven't done for more than seventy-four years. It was a new kind of feeling. Being with the warm humans not trying to kill and eat any of them was like living my old days, before that unforgettable incident. I felt normal again for once.

People greeted me and smiled at me as I passed by. They were really friendly and nice. One merchant gave me a fresh apple. Though I won't eat it, I still accepted it and thanked the nice old man. Maybe I look like a real homeless stranger. I sensed pity in the man's eyes. I looked down at the clothes that I was wearing, they weren't much of clothes anymore; they looked like rags being sewed together. I would need to steal off clothing tonight.

As I passed the town's notice board tasting the apple, which tastes like dirt, one particular piece of paper caught my eye. It was freshly pasted into the brick wall, with all the other notices, just from yesterday. The bitten apple fell from my hand. It rolled over to the canals falling down the sewers. The white parchment held the words that I wasn't expecting to read.

Our beloved Tristyn Borouke, a skilled and brave warrior that had eliminated the most powerful vampire family. A dear husband to Mary Carrin; a well father figure to Charles and John Borouke, adored grandfather to his grandchildren; has had a heart attack this morning and is sadly losing his life quickly. He may not last till the end of this week. If anyone would want to speak and see him for the last time, visit him at the small cottage he now resides.

At the bottom of the paper was the address to his house.

Was this real? Am I still drunk? Am I still at the state of mind?

I stood there motionless for about three minutes. I had a hard time taking it all in. I read it over and over again. Tristyn Borouke was the same name as my childhood friend. The necklace around my neck was being tightly hidden in my hand. Tristyn was a warrior, he defeated my family. _"Vilanin, the most powerful royal vampire family there is." _I remembered my uncle telling me when I was little. This couldn't be happening. The words that came next was like a blow in the face. Is till couldn't register in my mind that he was dying, quickly.

But, there is a possibility that it might not be him. He could have the same name as Tristyn but not really Tristyn. That man could have also been a warrior and defeated another powerful family. I could think of a lot more reasons of that not being Tristyn.

I read the address over and over again until I remembered it. Maybe... I could check it if it really is Tristyn. There was nothing to lose if I did. I took in a few deep breathes before starting on my journey to find him.

In my mind, I hoped to see another man on his death bed. Looking much much different from Tristyn. He would be there with his caring family and I will also take part in their sympathy but I will also be glad to see that it wasn't Tristyn. But, a small part of me had a feeling that Tristyn, my Tristyn, was dying.


	10. Chapter 10

I hesitated at the front door of a small cottage home. It wasn't that big to fit all ten people just enough to fit in two diminutive rooms, a small lounge and kitchen at the very end of the cottage. It wasn't as big as the castle that I was used to. Inside, I could hear footsteps, one heavier than the other. They were going around the cottage maybe looking for something. Their conversation was clearly heard as if they were in front of me. Behind all the raucous, there was a faint heart beat and someone breathing but not in the normal rhythm. That must be the man. The man that can or cannot be Tristyn.

The door suddenly opened, a man was inside, surprised, beside him was an old woman. Even though the woman was old she had a strikingly strong resemblance to the man. Light blond hair, soft features of the face, red full lips and a small nose. I would say that he was rather handsome. The most striking feature he had was his eyes. They were light, happy and had a little twinkle in the corner of his eyes. They resembled Tristyn's eyes so much. My hand quickly went over to the pendant.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" he asked.

My mind was blank for a few seconds before I could take in what he said.

He looked worried maybe thinking that I was some crazy lady. I should have changed my clothes before I came here.

"I am one of Tristyn Borouke's third cousin's niece. My father wanted me to deliver a message from him." I lied. How could I explain that I was his childhood friend? He was old and dying inside while here I am, skin tight and soft and still looking young.

"Oh, you're a relative of father's? I have never seen you in any of the family reunions." he was kind of suspicious; I could see it in his face.

"My family and I live in a far away place." I explained "Sometimes we could not afford to travel around. They have sent me here because I was younger and stronger." that could explain the ragged dress.

He thought about it hard for a while before nodding and moving to the side so I could pass through. The old woman, possibly his mother, was inside one of the rooms. The man pointed to which room I could find Tristyn. It was easy to navigate around the cottage because there weren't much rooms to get lost in. On the right side of the entrance was the lounge room, one sofa chair and a love seat filled the area; on the left side was one of the rooms, empty; further down the narrow hallway was another room. At the very end of the cottage was the tiniest kitchen that I have ever seen. This was really far different from the one that I am used to. The room at the end of the hall had a double bed taking up most of the space. The room wasn't empty, the woman from before was sitting on the bed; her back to the door. She was hunched over, talking.

"Mother," the man said.

The old woman faced us "Yes John?"

"This young woman, ummm..." he looked over at me.

I forgot to tell him my name! "Skye," I heard a heart skip a beat "I am uncle Tristyn's third cousin's niece. I am here to pay our deepest sympathy for uncle Tristyn and his family."

The woman's expression became sadder and distant. She ushered us to the lounge room. She sighed heavily when she was sure her husband wouldn't hear. "Oh my, dear." her eyes dropped to the floor. "He doesn't have much time." she sighed again as if she was trying to hold onto tears.

All this time, I never took my hand away from the pendant. It was like a knife through my heart. "I am so sorry to hear this."I wasn't even sure if he really was Tristyn but I had a feeling, and I hated that feeling, that it was him.

John looked out the window. I swear I saw a tear in his cheek. Everybody was sad in the family. I felt like I was invading some private conversation.

"Sorry if I'm keeping your time. Please go and visit him. He sure would be happy to see someone."

I slowly went back to the room, my energy drained out of me. My whole body felt like it was going to collapse. If my heart was still beating it would have been drumming like crazy. I dreaded what I saw nest. It was nothing I had expected.


	11. Chapter 11

Lying on the bed was an old man. He was thin, flesh sagging, a few hairs still survived in his head, pale translucent skin that you could see his blue veins, hollow cheeks, bony fingers. I went closer to him sitting on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Even though he was old and unrecognizable, those eyes always stayed the same. I could never forget those wonderful eyes.

He stared at me with those marvellous radiant eyes. It seemed like forever. I could not believe that he has changed so much. His life has also dramatically changed. He lives with his family; he has two children, a wife, grandchildren. A perfect life. He had lived my dream life.

Behind me, John stood beside the doorway. "Excuse me," he said.

I turned to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind staying here for a while? Mother and I will just be going to town."

"No, I do not mind. Please, do whatever you need to do. I will be glad to take care of your father for a while."

He smiled thankfully before he left. His smile reminded me of Tristyn's sweet smile.

I turned my attention back to Tristyn; he was still looking at me. His expression was surprise and disbelief. "Skye?" he reached his frail hand up; I took it in mine. His skin felt odd to mine. It was soft and wrinkly and fragile. His whole body was fragile, if I accidentally held on to him too tight, he would break into pieces. "Skye, is that really you?"

His eyes searched mine. He put his hand on my cheek caressing it with his thumb. "Yes Tristyn. Yes I am." I whispered. If I could still form tears I would be crying a river now.

"I thought I would never see you again." He croaked. Even his voice has changed. It was raspy and dry. From a childish girly voice to a manly stoic voice then to an old croaky raspy voice.

"Me too Tristyn. I thought I wouldn't see you. I've missed you so much." I gently rubbed his forehead going into little circles.

"You haven't changed a bit." He coughed badly. I didn't know what to do. I just let him cough till he stopped. He wouldn't survive for long. My heart was slowly breaking into pieces, I knew he wouldn't last forever like me but he could.

Hope sprung into me. I can do it. I know the procedure even though I haven't done it myself. Just let my blood drop onto his mouth and it would work itself out. After a few moments he would be like me. He could live with me forever. I wouldn't care if anyone criticized about our look and age gap. I wouldn't care if he looked like my grandfather, he was still Tristyn. Not even time could change him.

His eyebrows pulled into a frown; cracked, dry lips pressed together in a straight line. I had a feeling that he knew what I was thinking. He shook his head barely moving an inch. "No Skye" his voice barely a whisper "I've lived my life."

I could feel my body trembling. Something wet was going down my cheek; Tristyn wiped it away with his thumb. He put his hand in between us. A familiar red liquid stained his thumb. The smell filled the small room. It wasn't sweet like the others; it smelled bitter like coffee with something bad in it.

I was crying my own blood.

"I'm so sorry, Skye." His voice was fading away with his life.

I have known that he would never agree. Why join your enemy? Why be one of them? I didn't choose this life; I never wanted to be this kind of creature. My own life was taken away from me. My own dreams vanished. Even my family slipped from my fingertips; I couldn't even do anything to save them.

"_You can't escape your destiny." _Tristyn's words suddenly rang into my ears. I could remember them as clearly as they were said. It was as if all the years between my childhood and today has been erased. Time stopped for us. _"Our paths are laid out for us when we were born. All we have to do is follow it. We have no choice."_

His heart thumped slowly, every beat was a knife through my heart. I wanted something to deafen the sound. He only had minutes left; I only had minutes with him. Tristyn was growing weaker and weaker by every second; his hand fell down on his chest. He had no more strength. Even his breathing was starting to slow.

One... two... three...


	12. Chapter 12

The seconds ticked by silently. No one said a word. We just stared at each other in the eyes. No word is needed to exchange the thoughts that we had. We already knew what the other was thinking about. _Memories. _The memories that we had together. From the day we met at the lake. (We were two, Carmilla and I went walking; Tristyn and his family were having a picnic near the lake. The rest of the day was a blur to me now. But I still could remember the very first time I laid my eyes on him. While Carmilla and I were walking, Tristyn's ball came up to me. Tristyn, with his small round face and short brown hair ran up to where the ball was, beside my foot. I was hypnotized by his eyes). To the very time we last saw each other at the very brink of the forest. He saved me; he wanted me to live.

Tristyn's eyes dropped down to my necklace hanging from my neck. He gently smiled, every move an effort. The necklace that he gave me was the only thing that kept me surviving from all those years. It held me from keeping breaking when my whole family was gone and when he left me again. The necklace was the most important thing that I had.

"Promise me one thing." his raspy voice breaking. I hung onto his every word.

"What is it? I'll do anything." I said leaning closer.

"Promise me to live after I am gone."

I was taken aback for a second. I wasn't expecting that. I nodded my head slowly. This was the only thing he had asked for me. I might as well do it with the very best of my efforts.

"I will never forget you Tristyn. I love you." The three words that I haven't said but wanted to say for a very long time. I loved him, more than just a friend. I loved him more than my life. He was my life, my soul, my everything.

Suddenly, a flash back came to me. The times that we had together. The sweet times we shared. I will never forget those memories.

"I love you too, my bright blue Skye." his eyes half closed already.

I could hear the door opening, several footsteps came in and then the door shut quietly. I quickly wiped the blood from Tristyn's thumb and stood up. Soon, John, Mary and a whole family came into the room. Mary ran to the bed kissing Tristyn's forehead. She gently pushed back his hairs to his balding head.

Tears started to stream down their faces, Tristyn was too weak to produce a tear. Two small children clung onto the skirt of their mother. The mother wrapped her arms around them as they quietly cried. The three went outside still crying. The man with brown hair knelt beside his mother. I'm guessing he was Charles. The other son of Tristyn.

Tristyn lied on the bed trying hard to breathe. He wasn't at all sad to leave; he was happy he had lived his life up to this day. Droplets became rivers on Mary's cheeks . "I will always love you, my dearest." Mary said through sobs.

"I love you so much, love."

I watched them, envying them for the love and affection they were sharing with each other. I knew I will never have something so special as they had. Mary had spent much more time with Tristyn than I have. She might know him better than I do now.

Tristyn blinked once, then his lips slowly expanded into a small smile. His eyes slowly drooped to a closure. His chest heaved then stayed down. I could hear his heart stop beating. Everything stopped around me. My head started to whirl. I stepped back in a corner. I couldn't say anything.

I watched as Tristyn's family crowded around the bed. John held his mother in his arms as she wailed the death of her husband. She shook in distraught; John and Charles wept too to the loss of their great father. A family moment. I slowly and silently excited the room, escaping onto the small lounge room. I sat patiently on one of the chairs staring blankly into space. I could hear them weeping inside the room while the children and mother were outside in the farm. The children were happy now, laughing.

The terrible news of the death still shocked me. I have encountered a lot of deaths, even I have bestowed on it to people before, but nothing would ever make me ready for this. I sure have handled the death of my entire family, but the death of my one and only friend, sends a shock wave through me.

After almost an hour of grief, the crying ceased. Charles had led his family to town. He didn't want his children to see their deceased grandfather. I could hear some shuffling in the other room and some sniffling. I slowly got up and walked towards the door mechanically. My eyes were still looking at the vacant air. My emotions didn't alter anymore. From that short time that I have spent sitting alone in the chair, the dead body of my best friend, the only man that I loved, just beyond the wall. I started to realize that I am completely alone. No more family, except for uncle who is buried somewhere, no more Tristyn. I was alone and I had to live for Tristyn. I had to keep my promise. I opened up the door and took in the morning air. _Just live._ I don't need to feel emotions to live. I just need to survive.

My life would never be the same again.

The sun shone down on their black funeral clothes. The priest had just finished his ceremony. The young local men, including John and Charles Borouke, slowly descended the black wooden casket down the hole on the ground. It was just big enough to fit in the casket. Mary was being held by her other widow friends as she wept for her dead husband. Almost everyone in the village were in the cemetery grieving for the lost of one of their most beloved citizen. Everyone loved Tristyn for his kind and generous heart. A one of a kind man.

I watched them from a faraway place. No human eye would be able to see me here. Small thick droplets streaked my pale face. Again, I was crying blood. This was going to be the last time I would be able to see Tristyn. I kept myself at a fair distance from the humans. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my thirst for blood. It has already been a week since I have last drank that hot liquid. It has already been a week since I last slept. It has already been a week since I last groomed myself. I was a terrible mess.

They started to cover the shiny dark casket with dirt. John kept his mother from jumping in the hole. Charles's family surrounded Mary giving her comforting words.

From my experience, comforting words doesn't do anything. They are just words, they won't bring loved ones back to life; they won't make things better and they won't change things back.

I stared as the last piece of my living life was being buried down the ground.


End file.
